Modern oscilloscopes are powerful and complex tools for performing various tasks. A common task performed by an oscilloscope is a multi-source measurement, such as, for example, delay, phase difference, setup-time, and hold-time measurements.
In performing tasks, an operator often uses a user interface (UI) of the oscilloscope. Navigating the UI of such an oscilloscope can often be difficult and time consuming. For example, past implementations of the UI have required a user to navigate menus and dialogs to initiate a multi-source measurement. Using menus and dialogs to initiate a multi-source measurement is, unfortunately, a slow and cumbersome process.